pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10 - BOSS
Ancient Sea Titan Ōyamazumi __TOC__ ---- =Aid the Warlords!= : Oh man, oh man -- that fish is HUGE! It’s bigger than two, no, three castles! : No time to get scared, Prince Nicholas, we must prepare ourselves. : The Shōgun is correct. If we are to properly defend ourselves against Ōyamazumi, we must have our wits about us. : Kamen? When’d you get here? : What are you talking about, I never left. : Uh… Sure. Right. : Anyway, Kamen’s right: while Dad helps Otohime heal Ryūjin and Gawain fights Ōyamazumi, our job is to defend against its attacks and make sure the island isn’t wrecked. : Yes, it would be nice if I still had some land to rule after this is over. : Don’t worry, Katsumi-sama, we’ll make sure that oversized fish doesn’t destroy anything more. Just got to work together, use our abilities to stop Ōyamazumi’s attacks. : Easier said than done, I’m afraid… though your enthusiasm is appreciated. : There is a lot you can do to help us. First priority is to block the Kyogre’s attacks. If you have area coverage attacks or defensive moves, they would help to stave off its powerful attacks… You’ve seen the damage it can cause already, we can’t let that continue. : Hell, if you can even bounce the attacks back at the monster, that would be very helpful! Just don’t be stupid and get yourself hurt doing that if you’re not able. : Another thing to do is help any that managed to survive the initial attack. There’s lots of water around, and, um, there’s bodies in there too, but not all of them are dead. : If you manage to find a survivor, get them to Takeshi-sama, Wakana-sama, Sho-sama, even Emperor Wei-Guang: anyone that is working to help us. They are getting those rescued to safety up the hill, where the healers can do their work. : Hopefully we’ll be able to find the living before Ōyamazumi lands an attack… : Okay, Aetherians, everyone, let’s get to defending Sazanami! ---- =Heal the Wounded!= : I must admit, Manami-sama, I feel woefully unprepared for all this. The situation seems so much bigger than it was when I first brought my citizens here… : You are doing much for our cause by agreeing to stand by us in our time of need; that is all the preparedness you require. Now go and make sure Otohime-sama can concentrate. : (after the snake moves away) Hoori-san, are you prepared for what you must do? : A-As I can be. : I’M HERE! (huffing for breath) I finally made it! : And where have you been, Masuyo-sama? : … At a friend’s house. : But what is happening, why has Ōyamazumi broken from its seal? : Explanations of “why” can wait -- now we must focus on “what,” and how you can help. : I’ll do whatever is necessary, Manami-sama. : Good. We need those willing to help heal the Lord of the Dragon Palace, who has been greatly injured, as well as help all those who are suffering across the battlefield. : Hmm, I seem unable to get away from the sick lately… : Very well, I shall employ some of my healing moves to assist. Would you like me to go out onto the, ah, waterlogged battlefield to help as well? : If the injured cannot reach you, yes. But be careful: Ōyamazumi’s wrath will reach anyone, even the innocent. : But Shino-sama and Sho-sama are with us, can they help to protect those who go out to heal the attackers who can’t reach the hill? : Yes, they can act as bodyguards, to safely bring you and your charge to the hill… though they cannot protect you for long, so make haste. : Understood, Manami-sama. Listen up, all of you! It’s up to all of us to do what we can for the injured, so prove that you’re more useful than I first thought and let’s work together! ---- =Battle the Kyogre!= : Rain. Why’d it have to be rain? : Enough complaining, firebutt, we’ve got attackin to do. : And now I have to deal with YOU? Uggggh, douse my flame already and put me out of my misery! : Save that drama for Ōya-zoomzoom. : … Fine. To those of you crazy enough to join me and Frogger McUntrustworthy here, our job is to attack the Kyogre as best we can. If you can get close enough to score a direct hit, go for it-- : But NO HEROES! If I see one of you leaping into its mouth and then busting out of it in some sort of gory mess, I will NOT be impressed ‘cause you’ll be dead. : You wouldn’t be able to do that anyway. Bál attempted to slash Olly-zumi with his sword and it didn’t make a scratch, just shattered his blade! That fish’s scales are nigh impenetrable, not to mention slippery. If you don’t fall off on your own, it’ll roll over and flatten you like a flapjack! : Best bet is to pour on your strongest moves, like Isas and Raiju with their electricity, Ju-long with his punches, and Kairyuu with his… teeth. : Even Yagami’s getting his licks in, flying around and being an annoyance. If you can fly, you can do that too, I guess. : I would also suggest working together, find others to combine your attacks with for greater damage. : Honestly, just try to keep Super-Critical-Whale out there seriously peeved, and that will buy the Sea Sage and Dragon Lord to do their mumbo-jumbo seal stuff. If you get hurt, get some healing from the folks on the hill back there, but then get your keisters back out here, we can’t do it all ourselves. : Alright, you got all that? Let’s show this overgrown sushi platter what Aether is made of!